Nightingale
by SeraphicUrbi
Summary: When a new app comes out at school, Remi is forced to play it. Little does she know that this will be much more than a simple game of would you rather, as she is taken from her time to Ancient Japan. Can she make it back without losing the game? HKxOC - Rewriting hiatus
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold snowy winter day as I stood by the rusty pole that held up the bus stop sign. I breathed out a sigh and watched the vapor of my breath billow out in front of my face. A lone car drove by, sending the snow in its wake swirling. The gust tugged at the hem of my uniform's skirt and I shivered as it reached up my already freezing legs.

"Geeze why is the bus so late today?" I asked to no one in particular as I reached into my coat pocket to fish around for my IEarth.

As I pulled it out I pressed the ON button, the circle screen lighting up and displaying the time in round bubble letters. It read three thirty-five. I sighed again and shuffled my feet trying to get my blood moving as I double tapped the screen. The bubble clock disappeared and the home screen appeared with the small bubble icons for each application. I tapped a bright electric blue icon and its home screen popped up. It read Playing Fate Extreme in flashing letters before it opened to the menu.

This app was the newest game by the Heta L. A company, and all of their games had become major hits even before this game. It had only been out for a week and my entire school was playing it. You were given two scenarios and you had to pick one to start the game. Every person who played the game got different scenarios and different types of goals to reach, making it impossible to cheat or get help.

Normally I didn't get dragged into the new game fads, but after three days of constant nagging from my friends and class mates, I finally broke down today and downloaded the game. I tapped the start button, and the screen went to a dark gray that varied in shades. A small text box popped up and I read it.

'Welcome to Playing Fate Extreme! Please enter your name.'

I tapped the screen and a small keyboard popped up, "R-E-M-I," I tapped the enter button. Another text box appeared.

'So Remi, what gender are you? Tell the truth or you'll suffer for your false choice later.'

I tapped the pink female sign, which led to another text box.

'Birth year?'

I frowned at the question but tapped in my birth year, I'm seventeen if you were wondering.

'So your name is Remi, you are a girl and you are seventeen?'

I tapped the yes icon, and looked up as a loud puff of air sounded in front of me. A city bus was now parked in front of me with its doors open. I gaped at it before I quickly entered the bus. The doors shut with another puff of air and I peered around the bus, which was unusually empty.

"Miss? Are you coming on or getting off?" asked the bus driver.

"I'm coming on," I said after a second as I placed the allotted money in the box.

The bus driver nodded to me as I passed to to go sit a few seats back on the other side of the bus. I shivered as my legs touched the semi warmed seat and I placed my bags into the seat next to me. Getting myself into my seat, my attention was back to the screen of my IEarth. A small earth was spinning as the screen read "LOADING... PLEASE WAIT." I sighed and watched as the Earth continued to spin.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes I was beginning to get irritated as the Earth continued to spin. I had watched some of my friends start their games and it had never taken them this long to get started. Sighing, I assumed that the game had frozen, lifting my finger up, I reached over to hit the ON button again when the screen changed. To my surprise, a small red haired chibi with a strange hair curl sticking out from the side of his head with his eyes shut appeared.<p>

'Sorry for the wait, ve!' it said as it sweat dropped. 'I'm Feli and I'll be your helper! Are you ready to start?'

A box with popped up with the YES or NO option, and I shrugged and giggled as I pressed the YES button.

The chibi named Feli popped up again, 'Ok so let's get started with your first question, ve! Would you rather: Understand every language but be unable to speak or Speak every language but not be able to hear it?'

Feli gazed in my direction as I pondered the question. As I let time pass, Feli began to hum the Heta L. A company's theme and began to squirm as it waited. My finger hovered over the screen before I pressed the first button.

'So you'd rather be able to understand every language but be unable to speak? Is this correct, ve?' Feli asked as it stopped humming. The YES or NO window popped up and Feli peeked from behind it, 'Your choice will influence your game, so choose wisely.'

I pressed the YES, and Feli was about to start talking again when the bus came to a stop. I looked up startled before I stood from my seat and quickly exited the bus, not bothering to say goodbye to bus driver as I got off into the snowy ground outside. The bus puffed as it shut its doors behind me and I looked down at Feli before the horror set in as I went to fix the strap of my book bag, I didn't have a book bag strap to fix. I spun around to get back on the bus but stood frozen as I didn't see the bus behind me. I quickly looked up and down the snow covered road I was on and saw the bus tire tracks stop right were I was at but came from my left.

"Great," I muttered as I stepped out of the snow and into the tire rut as I began to shiver again.

A beep came from my IEarth and I looked at it, only to see the spinning Earth again only this time Feli was walking on top of it. It read, "LOADING GAME... PLEASE DO NOT TURN OFF!" I growled under my breath and shoved my IEarth into my coat pocket as I buried my hands in the pockets as well.

"Just freakin' great," I muttered as I began to walk up the cleared rut.

A gust of wind blew behind me as I walked away and pushed the light snow into the rut behind me, hiding the rut from view.

* * *

><p>The wind seemed to howl continuously and it ripped its way through my winter coat, freezing me to the bone. My limbs felt stiff and my nose, ears and cheeks stung, the skin on my legs burned with the cold. My eyes were stuck in a squint, even though it was almost too dark to see anything around me. I had almost nearly stopped shivering, and from my health classes in school I knew I wasn't going to last much longer out in the howling wind and snow.<p>

As my body rocked itself with a shiver I scanned the road before me. When I spotted nothing I heaved a light sigh, due to the cold air hurting my lungs. I was about to stop walking when a speck of yellow white caught my eye. I stood still for a second, before I forced my nearly frozen body to move towards it.

Stumbling many times, the light got brighter and closer with every step before I came upon a small hillside that led down to a fairly comfortable sized house. Stepping carefully, I tried to step down the hill but my knees gave out and I tumbled down the hill and rolled a bit before I came to a stop facing the house.

I tried to get up, but my muscles refused to move. I opened my mouth and let out a cry, but a strong gust of howling wind carried my voice away, a strange singing going with it. A single hot tear seared its way down my face and fell into the snow beside me.

'So close.'

A beep sounded from my pocket and I shivered violently again. My eyes began to feel too heavy and I knew what was coming next. As the world of darkness and the house lights blended together, a shadow from the light appeared before the darkness swallowed my.

A beep sounded from my pocket, and if I had been conscious to look at the message, I would have seen, 'Let the games begin! Good luck, Remi.'

* * *

><p>Newest series I'll be writing! For explaination purposes, the IEarth is the circular version of an IPod but much more awesome. The Heta L. A's song is just Marukaite Chikyuu.<p>

Please review! I want to know what you think of this so far! The button is right there! V V V


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth wrapped itself around me as I lay in the dark, my breathing shallow and even. I knew my eyes were closed but I didn't bother to open them as I lay there on something soft. The soft tapping noise of wood on wood could be heard from a little bit away, the soft whisper of a breeze going with it. Time was lost as I lay there, but I could care less. The warmth felt nice, and that was all I cared about. Rolling over onto my side, I slipped back into a state semi consciousness.

* * *

><p>Yawning, I rolled over onto my side as I was awaken from my sleep by an annoying beeping noise. I scrunched my eyes shut and tried to block out the alarm clock as I burrowed deeper into my bed sheets. Alas, the clock seemed to get louder and louder the further into the sheets I went. Sighing, I flung my sheets off of me as I blindly began to fumble around my bed for the alarm clock. When my hand smacked into the ground, I was mildly confused but I continued my search for the alarm clock. My hand brushed against something smooth and I smacked it, expecting the alarm clock to go silent. But to my surprise, a yelp sounded instead, causing me to jump slightly.<p>

'H-Hey, Remi! What did I do?' Feli whined as I fumbled to pick up the IEarth.

I tapped on the screen with one hand as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and yawned loudly. Feli was sitting on screen rubbing his head where a comical goose egg was showing. I gazed blearily at him before I allowed myself to flop over into the bed on my side. I winced as my shoulder connected with something hard under me. I sat up and rubbed my shoulder and opened my mouth to complain but nothing came out. Frozen in confusion, I let my mouth hang open as I tried to say anything.

The more I tried, the more nothing came out. Closing my mouth I clutched the IEarth tighter in my hand as I tried to figure out why couldn't speak.

'Re-Remi! Please don't- squeeze so hard!' Feli squeaked, breaking me from my train of thought.

Sitting up, I looked at the chibi on screen who was now panting. Feli stopped panting before it regained its breath. It turned its face to look up at me with a happy expression.

'So how are you liking your choice, ve? I think you picked pretty well for that matter!' It chirped as small pink flowers danced around its head.

I opened my mouth and a stream of silent yells came forth, Feli nodded and frowned, 'Well, I'm sorry to hear that you don't like your choice. But you'll get your voice back at the end of your game.'

I tilted my head to the side questioningly, 'You were brought into the game Playing Fate Extreme! So you get to really experience the game!'

I opened my mouth in surprise and anger, when Feli began to sweat, 'I-If it helps, I can read lips so you aren't completely silent. At least, with me you aren't.'

I shook my head, 'So... I'm supposed to believe that I've been sucked into a game? And that I have to complete the game to get my voice back?'

Feli nodded and I shook my head again, 'This doesn't happen, Feli. I'm sure I'm just sleeping or something.'

Feli's frown deepened and he waved his hands up and in down in emphasis, 'But you aren't! You aren't sleeping!'

I rolled my eyes and turned over on my side, 'Fine, fine, calm down Feli. I'll play along with you," Feli whimpered but I ignored him as I looked around the room I was in. In the dim light from the IEarth, the room had an Asian feel to it.

'So where exactly am I?' I asked as I scanned the room.

'W-Well," Feli stuttered. 'You were transported to Ancient Japan.'

The IEarth slipped from my hand and dropped onto the bed, Feli yelping again as he hit the bed as well. I stared at the muffled light coming from the screen it as it lay face down in the bed. Feli began to yell out for me and eventually started crying. Taking a shaky breath I picked up the IEarth and looked at the screen. Feli was rubbing his eyes as a stream of tears poured from them and his face was flushed.

'Re-Remi! W-Why- did you drop me?' Feli hiccupped as it tried to control its sobbing.

'You startled me.' I said as I stared at it.

'B-But that doesn't give you a reason to d-drop me!'

I shook my head, a wave of sleepiness coming over me, causing me to waver as I sat. Feli noticed this and looked at me cautiously.

'I think you need to sleep some more Remi. This is a lot to take in after nearly freezing to death.' Feli said as he watched me waver more.

I looked at him and nodded wearily and laid myself down carefully, 'I still can't believe it.' I murmured as you place the IEarth next to my head.

Feli looked at me and nodded knowingly, 'I know, but you can leave the believing for later. Go to sleep.'

I looked at Feli who smiled up at me and I smiled back at him lightly before I reached over and turned it off. Submerged in darkness, I closed my eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Overwhelming heat and light pulled me out of my dreamless sleep fairly quickly. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the light in the room. I propped myself up on my elbow and pushed the covers off of me in an attempt to cool myself off. As I managed to get the covers off of me looked around the room. Sure enough, I was in a small tatami room with a small alcove that held a wall scroll and a small vase that sat beneath it. The sliding doors were a light brown with dark trim which was universal for the rest of the room as well as the windows above the shoji doors. The doors were dark but the shoji doors cast a dull but bright light into the room. In other words the room was plain and simple yet held a calming effect.<p>

Sitting up fully I looked around the room more just taking in the simplicity of the room that I jumped when I saw the door furthest away from me open slightly. It was pushed open further and a young woman slipped in on her knees before she turned around and grabbed a small tray. She shut the door behind herself as she carefully stood up and brought the tray over to me.

"Good Morning," she said cheerfully as she set the tray next to my bed and sat down on her knees beside me.

I opened my mouth and said good morning, but before I could remember, nothing came out and the girl gave me a strange look before it disappeared under another smile. I blushed and looked down, hiding my face behind the veil of my dark red hair.

"It's ok, it's not your fault," She gave me another comforting smile as I peered at her through my hair. She had long brown hair that held loose waves and shone in the light, a large light pink flower was pinned into the side of it. Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked at me. I quickly averted my gaze and settled them to gaze on her attire. She had a dark navy kimono on with a light pink furisode draped around her shoulders. She didn't seem to notice my gaze and proceeded to uncover a small bowl that was still steaming. She carefully lifted the bowl and motioned to me.

"Are you hungry? I have some rice porridge here if you would like it."

I looked up at the bowl and sniffed the air lightly. It didn't smell all that different from normal rice with the exception of the tang green onion intermixed in it. I sat up and reached out for the bowl. She carefully handed me the bowl and I placed it into my lap. I looked at the steaming liquid mush inside. A sprinkling of green onions rested upon its surface and I forced myself to keep a poker face. I picked up the handle of the ladle-like spoon and lifted it to my lips. I blew on it before I sipped some of it. Its texture was odd, a mixture between mashed potatoes and watery rice. It didn't taste half bad and I proceed to eat more.

The young woman saw this as a time to speak, "My name is Mei and right now you are in one of the guest room in my brother's house. We found you outside the side of our house after we heard..." Mei got a distant look in her eyes as she tried to recall what she wanted to say. "...Singing."

I stopped eating to look at her questioningly, and she smiled embarrassedly at me, "I know! You're mute, so you couldn't have been the one who was singing!"

I nodded and went back to take another spoonful of the porridge, but there was none left. I frowned and turned back to hand the bowl back to her. She took it with a smile and placed it one the tray, I bowed my head in thanks as she turned back to me.

"Would you like some more? I could go get you some if you would like."

I nodded my head emphatically and Mei giggled, "Alright then."

She stood up after she picked up the try and held it as she crossed the room to the door where she first appeared. She opened it and was about to go through when she stopped and looked at me.

"Ah, would you like to come with me?" she asked as she turned to face me slightly. "If you came I could loan you a spare kimono. Those- clothes, don't look very warm."

I looked down at the uniform that I was still wearing and pondered the question. If I went, I got something to wear and explore the house, but if I stayed I could continue to question Feli.

I looked up at her and-

* * *

><p>CLIFF HANGER! Oh snap! Well all of the chapters will most likely be cliff hangers due to the original story being and semi interactive one. So the love interest has changed from Japan to Hong Kong~<p>

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Just a heads up, but Hau is Nyo!Vietnam~

* * *

><p>I stood up from the bed and smoothed my uniform's skirt out as I padded across the tatami mats to follow Mei out of the room. My feet stepped from the rice straw onto the smooth hard wood of the hallway and I stopped to look up and down it. The hallway was darker than the room you had awoken from and it was relatively short though I could tell that it turned off to lead to different room and hallways. The floors were a dark brown but shone as if they were constantly cleaned. The walls of the hallway were made up of mostly the sliding doors and some of the wall could be seen, it was a shade darker than the doors. As I continued to look around the hall, Mei shut the door silently and started walking to the right of the room. I jumped and quickly followed after in a soft run before I slowed to a walk to trail behind her.<p>

We turned the corner and the hallway we entered looked identical to the one we had just left except for a small table with an expensive looking vase towards the halfway point. As we passed it I looked at it, it was a dark brown with a reddish glaze over it. As we neared the end of the hallway, Mei stopped abruptly and I nearly bumped into her. She reached out with one hand and carefully opened the door before motioning for me to go first. I slipped into the room and groaned inwardly. This room looked almost identical to the room where I had awoken except for the fact that it was twice the size of mine and a large pair of dark doors lay opposite to where I stood.

Taking a few steps into the room I looked behind myself to see Mei shutting the door. She looked up at me and smiled before she brushed past me to go to the other side of the room to the dark doors, "This way please." I hurried after her and stopped as she opened the doors. A wall of light brown wood boxes lay behind the doors with small symbols carved into their hard surface.

Mei turned to me and held the tray out to me and I stared at it for a second before I realized that she wanted me to hold it. Blushing lightly I stepped forward and took it from her. She turned to the boxes and ran a finger over the symbols, mumbling incoherent words. She gave a small gasp as she pulled out a one of the boxes. She carefully placed it one the ground and I peered into the box as she removed the lid. A thin layer of white paper lay over the top of the contents inside, which she carefully pulled off to lay off to the side. A gray blue bundle of cloth lay folded inside.

She carefully lifted the fabric from the box, it unfolded itself as she put it down on the ground beside the box. The fabric seemed to be much longer than it should have been to have fit into such a box. Mei carefully put the white paper back into the box as she shut it and replaced it on the shelf. She repeated the task except for this time she produced a white version of the first.

As she slipped the box back into place I looked at the two large pieces of the kimono I was going to have to wear. The gray blue one had to be at least a yard to long for me, and there were no securing pieces to be seen. The sleeves were the only thing that looked like that they would fit me. The white one on the other hand looked like it would fit me perfectly.

Mei turned from the boxes and various and I saw that she held a variety of ribbons, a pair of white socks and a large folded cloth. I looked at the ribbons and cloth and put two and two together. Those were used to secure the kimono. I felt myself pale a little as I thought about how I would have to most likely dress myself.

"Is something the matter?" Mei asked as she placed some of the ribbons on the floor. I shook my head but spotted midway before I shrugged my shoulders and made a face as if to say eh. She gave me an odd look before she smiled again, "You don't know how to wear a kimono do you?"

I gave her a sheepish grin and nodded, and she giggled softly, "Well hold about you put that tray down for starts." I did thus and she picked up the white kimono.

"Now, please get undressed." I paled considerably at her command. She noticed the change in my skin pallor and giggled again as she handed me the kimono, "I'll turn around while you get that on. Tell me when you're done."

She turned around and I watched her for a second before I hastily pulled my sweater off and dropped it on the ground. I tugged at the buttons of my top while I untied my tie and shimmied out of my skirt. Letting those things drop to the floor I pulled my socks off as well and quickly slid the kimono on. The fabric was surprisingly soft against my skin as I clutched the front of it shut and quietly walked over to tap Mei on her shoulder.

"All done?" She asked as she turned to face me and I nodded.

"Alright, here's what we do," she said as she held up a ribbon and I listened to her with rapt attention.

* * *

><p>As Mei finished tying up the last knot on my obi I sighed in relief. The whole process was detailed beyond belief and to tell the truth, I doubted that I'd be able to remember any of it tomorrow. Mei stepped in front of me and gave me a once over and smiled in satisfaction.<p>

"Now that we have that settled, are you ready to eat?" My stomach answered for me by growling loudly and I grinned sheepishly at her.

She knelt down and picked up the tray as I tried to bend over to pick up my clothes but the obi board made it extremely hard for me to bend over. Grunting to get Mei's attention I waved my hands at the ground as I looked at my clothes. Mei quickly scooped up those and handed them to me.

"Once we're done with getting you food I'll teach you how to properly bend over and kneel." She said as walked over to the door that was a few feet from the dark closet doors. I took a step after her and quickly realized that I would have to take smaller steps now that I was in a kimono. Hurrying after her to the best of my ability, I followed her through the door and arrived in a small kitchen.

The floors were the same hard wood as the hallway except that they didn't shine as brightly as those floors did showing the wear of the constant travel. A small fireplace like stove was on the opposite wall where a small copper kettle hung off to the side of the flames. A low table with various cutlery hanging above it with various buckets stacked next to the table. A stool sat in front of the table. The room was clean for the most part except for the left overs of a green onion.

Mei went directly to the kettle and ladled out the contents of it into my bowl and the smell wafted over to greet me. My stomach growled loudly again and I placed a hand over it in an attempt to quiet it down. Mei drifted from the fire to the table where she pulled a knife down and cut a few pieces of onion up. I walked over to her as she placed the onions in and I took it from her with a smile.

I carefully brought the bowl up to my face and brought the spoon up so I could blow on it. Just as I was about to take a bite a yell rang from the other room. "Mei, why is the storage closet open?"

Mei stood up straight and had a look of panic on her face as she called to the other person, "I'm sorry Hau! I was abou-"

She was interrupted as the door was opened by a young man. I gazed at him and felt myself shrink away. He was a taller man with a blank look on his face that looked like it could be gentle and harsh at the same time. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his brown eyes stared at Mei questioningly.

"Why is the storage closet still open Mei?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Mei became visibly flustered and stuttered out a reply before she brushed past him to go shut the closet. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room mid bite when the young man looked at me.

"I see that you're finally awake." he commented. "Are you feeling alright?"

I nodded and lowered the ladle spoon back into the bowl, "That's good to hear. As you probably heard from my younger sister, I'm Hau Chu the eldest brother and guardian of the house." He bowed slightly and I mimicked his movement.

Mei reappeared in the doorway and stood beside her brother, who made her look much shorter than she actually was. "So Mei, I see that you've taken it upon yourself to feed her and clothe her." He looked down at her before he spoke again, "Have you asked the young lady her name?"

Mei paled and began to stutter again, "A-Ah, well. H-Hau, y-you see-"

"So you haven't?" Hau raised an eyebrow at his sister, causing her to get even more flustered. "I'll ask her myself then, what is your name miss?"

I paled and frowned and shook my head, and Hau looked at me questioningly. I pointed to my throat and opened my mouth to demonstrate that I couldn't speak. Shock passed over his face before he nodded, "I'm sorry about that miss."

I shook my head as to say that it didn't matter. Mei coughed lightly and thus gained her brother's attention again, "She was about to come with me to head back to her room to finish her supper, if that is alright with you Hau."

Hau nodded but held out an arm to block Mei's path, "Before you leave, I have to tell you something. The daimyo is most likely going to send his men here later tonight or tomorrow." Mei gasped and covered her mouth. "I fear for the worst to befall this household." He added quietly before he turned and exited the room.

I looked questiongly at Mei who looked like she was on the brink of tears. She gave a shuddering breath before she turned back to me and gave me a weak smile, "Come along now."

* * *

><p>As you re-entered my room with Mei following me in. I stopped and gave her another questioning look before she noticed it again.<p>

"You want to know what's going on don't you?" I nodded. "Please sit then, I'll tell you as you continue to eat."

I looked at the ground in distress and back at Mei. She understood my look and slowly showed me how to lower myself to the floor. After I was situated on the ground, I resumed eating though the porridge had gotten cool. Mei sighed and looked away for a moment to collect her thoughts before she looked back at me.

"My parents- they died a few years ago leaving me and my brother in charge of a large plot of land with various other people living on it to farm it. As my brother took charge, the daimyo offered a large sum of money to Hau to purchase that land from him. Hau refused, but not in a gentle sort of way. The daimyo and Hau have been at each other's necks about the land. This year, the winter harmed out food store and- people were beginning to starve. Th-The daimyo, he offered food to the people. But he said he would only give it to them if Hau gave up his rights to the land. S-So it seems that- Hau has been forced to give up the land."

I slurped the last of the rice porridge as Mei finished her story, but it left a bitter taste in my mouth. This young girl's home was about to be taken from her and left her with an unknown future. I swallowed the last of the porridge and looked down at the bowl in my hands thoughtfully.

Silence hung heavily in the room for a long time before Mei spoke again, "Are you done eating?"

I jumped at the sound of her voice but nodded and handed the bowl to her. She took it silently and stood up, "I'll be back later to see if you need anything before-" she stopped herself. "Bed."

I nodded and she brushed through the door and shut it with a soft clack. I sat in silence for a few minutes letting the story sink in before I crawled over to my bed. As I went to lay down I looked to the side of your pillow for my IEarth. Frowning I lifted up the pillow to look for it under there, but alas it wasn't there. Panic began to set in and I began to tear my bed apart.

Just as I flung the comforter off, a familiar beep reached my ears. I stopped myself and listened for the beep again. It sounded from behind me and I looked in its direction. A small black and gold circle sat on the tatami mat a yard away and I crawled over to it. I picked it up, turning it over in my hand. It reminded me strongly of a makeup compact.

Another beep sounded from the circle and I felt around the edges of the circle for some sort of indentation. I jumped as my fingers brushed over one and the compact sprung open. To my surprise, instead of a mirror a familiar screen was showing.

'Remi!' Feli chirped from the inside of the compact, pink flowers dancing around its head.

'Feli! What happened?' I said in reply as I tried to comprehend why my IEarth was now a compact.

'Well when that girl-'

'Mei.'

'Sorry- Mei came in, she noticed the IEarth so I turned it into a mirror compact! That way she would suspect anything!'

I stared at the red haired chibi for a minute before I replied, 'That's actually a pretty good idea Feli'

Feli blushed and began to babble about nonsense for a long time while I sat deep in thought again.

'-emi! Re-Remi! Are you still there?' I looked back at the chibi on screen who was looking at me with a worried expression.

'Feli, what is the point of this game? Am I supposed to help save Mei and her family?' I asked after a few minutes of letting Feli worry.

It shook its head, 'You aren't here to save them. You're here to have fun!'

I frowned and opened my mouth when a shout interrupted you, 'FRATELLO BASTARDO! THAT'S NOT IT!'

A dark haired chibi with a hair curl just like Feli's stormed on screen and pushed Feli over. Feli cried out as the dark haired chibi proceed to sit on top of him, effectively silencing him. The chibi huffed before it spoke.

'Now listen here woman. I'm going to tell you the rules of this game and you are going to follow them, capisce? First off, don't go telling everyone about us and the compact. Next, don't lose the compact. Lose it and you will loose the game. Third, don't get killed.'

I nodded curtly at the dark haired chibi before he went on, 'Now that it seems that my stupid brother forgot to tell you about your ability. Since you gave up your voice, we have to give you some sort of ability. It just so happens that you can now sing.'

I was taken aback by his comment and went to open my mouth to test my voice but it yelled for me to stop, 'Not now, stupid woman! Wait a second, che palle! Your voice holds the weaker effects of that of a siren- you know what those are right?' I nodded. 'Good. So your voice is highly favored among human, got that? So don't sing just quite yet.'

I frowned, 'Yes sir.'

The dark haired chibi relaxed and got off of Feli who began to cry on his brother, 'R-Romano! How could you do that to me?'

Romano ignored his brother and sighed, 'But I'm here to ask you a question, besides tell you the rules and such.'

'Oh?' I asked and he nodded.

'So I heard the whole thing with the Chu family. But you need to answer this, for your own sake, not theirs. You have the choice now to either stay in the house and face the daimyo army with the Chu's or flee right now and avoid the daimyo possibly.'

'I suggest you flee, Remi!' Feli chirped and was silenced as Romano hit him. 'Let her decide for herself, damn it!'

* * *

><p>I'm dead beat tired right now. Review please!<p> 


End file.
